


Concubina

by Druidess



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druidess/pseuds/Druidess





	Concubina

Hasta hoy, nunca antes me había sentido REALMENTE su esposa. Ellas dos lo absorbían por completo y yo sólo terminaba recibiendo las sobras del amor de nuestro creador. De nuestro Maestro de la Oscuridad. Por eso las maté. Él aún no la sabe. Eso creo. Tal vez lo intuya. Tal vez sea eso lo que lo haya excitado de tal manera que no pudo guardar ni una noche de luto por sus otras dos concubinas, sospechosamente decapitadas en el mismo accidente, y lo descubro ahora observándome desde el umbral de la puerta. El aire frío que entra por la ventana me eriza la piel muerta. La sangre ajena me bulle en las venas y casi puedo oler su sexo en la semi penumbra de mi habitación. Literalmente se abalanza sobre mi y comienza una serie de embates de los cuales hasta ahora sólo había sido testigo auditivo ¡Oh, si! Todas esas noches pasadas en las cuales _ellas_ eran las únicas privilegiadas... Ya no más. Me penetra con desesperación, colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. El mundo tiembla al ritmo de mi cuerpo. Lo siento completamente metido en mí y me aferro a su espalda como única referencia de la realidad. Siento su miembro gigantesco quemándome el clítoris. Me da vuelta sobre la cama, me sostiene por el cabello y se adueña de mí por detrás. Es tan irónico que quien me quitó la necesidad de volver a respirar ahora me haga jadear de esta manera. Tengo la boca seca y ganas de que esta noche sea eterna. Logro zafarme; necesito ser yo la que tenga el control por un momento. Lo monto. Me elevo y caigo sobre su pene en una serie de vaivenes que lo hacen gemir como nunca antes lo había oído hacer en sus maratones nocturnas con mis enemigas. Así. Así. ASÍ. Sus uñas juguetean con mis pezones, borroneando la frontera entre el dolor y el placer. Estamos empapados. En un impulso inhumano, me levanta de repente y casi volamos al otro lado del cuarto. De espaldas a la pared siento cómo vuelve a introducirse en mí y esta vez grito. Con mis piernas me aferro a su pelvis y me dejo estampar una y otra vez contra el muro, mientras comienzo a sentir el ardor acumularse en el vientre que nunca le dará hijos. Sigue penetrándome, esta vez ya a un ritmo demencial. Ya lo siento. El frío. El calor. El temblor. Se hunde una última vez en mí y ahogo el grito final mordiéndolo en el hombro. Su placer y el mío fluyen de nuestros cuerpos casi al mismo tiempo.

Ahora que me mira extasiado, estoy convencida que sabe de mi crimen. Y más segura estoy que él deseaba que lo cometiera.


End file.
